Map services provide users with street level and other images of locations. For example, some street map services may provide users with street level images, satellite images, aerial images, and other geographic images. These images may be collected from a number of different sources. For example, images may be collected by the map service itself, uploaded by users, or retrieved from providers of satellite imagery for the purpose of earth visualization. These types of map services often employ a great deal of images and image information in order to provide comprehensive and up to date image coverage.
Map services may also provide users with incentives for providing information. For example, a map service may identify which users have contributed information to the website. Other systems provide tips about things to do in the area based on GPS location and reward users with reputation points or badges for completing various types of activities.
Various other systems utilize incentives to increase user participation in various programs. For example, some services grant users titles or badges for completing certain tasks before other users. Other systems, for example networking websites which maintain user profiles, may indicate a completion percentage of a user's profile. In another example, some videogames award arbitrary points to uses which complete tasks and succeed at the game. These examples motivate users to add information to their profiles and invite others to participate.